


Любовь до смерти

by roseIceberg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Mysticism, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Будьте осторожны с клятвами, которые вы даёте любимым.





	Любовь до смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано на   
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7449782

  
Обложка от Mrs. Lady Night

\- Виктор, ты же обещал, что будешь со мной всегда, - Юри протянул к нему свои полуистлевшие руки и вперился взглядом пустых глазниц в его лицо. 

Это было настолько жутко, что Виктор отшатнулся от него и проснулся в холодном поту. Снова тот же сон и пробуждение в три часа ночи с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Ну, всё, теперь до утра не уснуть, если только не выпить водки, снова ставшей для него в последнее время продуктом первой необходимости. Вроде бы уже три года прошло после гибели Юри, а Виктора до сих пор преследуют эти сны.

Виктор встал и отправился на кухню. Достал из холодильника початую бутылку подаренной на день рождения ананасовой водки и налил себе полный стакан. Выпил залпом и, немного подумав, налил ещё.

Он считал, что всё уже отболело, жизнь наладилась, он скоро женится и больше не будет одинок, ан нет. Юри снова начал являться ему во сне, и эти сны стали гораздо страшнее тех, что снились сразу после похорон.

 

Несчастье случилось вскоре после их возвращения из Канады, где Юри и Виктор официально зарегистрировали свой брак и принесли друг другу клятвы верности. Однажды вечером Юри вышел погулять с Маккачином, и больше Виктор их живыми не видел. Потому что мчавшаяся на высокой скорости машина, сбившая Юри, убила в тот миг ещё и Маккачина – рывок поводка оказался настолько резким, что сломал шейные позвонки старенького пса. Если с раздробленным бедром Юри ещё можно было бы что-то сделать, то черепно-мозговая травма, полученная от сильного удара головой об асфальт, оказалась несовместимой с жизнью. Водитель не только не остановился, но и скрылся с места происшествия. Все попытки отыскать его оказались безрезультатными.

Виктор и сам тогда чуть не сдох. Наплевал на тренировки, перестал бриться, мыться и не выходил из дома, ежедневно накачиваясь водкой, а потом валялся на кровати, тупо пялясь в потолок. Помогла Милка. Она приходила к нему каждый день и помогала разбирать Юрины вещи, готовила еду и убиралась в квартире. А ещё выслушивала его нытьё и обнимала, когда, не в силах сдерживаться, он плакал. Однажды, когда она обнимала его, он её поцеловал, и Милка ему ответила. Он набросился на неё тогда, словно голодный зверь, и завалил прямо на полу своей квартиры. Так всё у них и завертелось. 

С его стороны это было поначалу всего лишь попыткой уйти от одиночества, с её – поддержкой горюющего друга. Но, продолжая встречаться, они всё больше привязывались друг к другу, пока Виктор не понял, что это уже не только дружба. Тогда он предложил Миле пожениться, и они начали готовиться к свадьбе. После этого и начались эти сны.

 

Может, и вправду, сходить в церковь, как советовал Гоша? Может быть, вся эта чертовщина действительно от того, что Юри покоится на неосвящённой земле? Хотя, какая разница, если Юри – не христианин… Они никогда не говорили о религии, и Виктор имел довольно смутное представление о верованиях Юри. Они о многом ещё не успели поговорить, думая, что впереди у них достаточно времени, пока не оказалось, что его нет. Сам же Виктор не верил ни в бога, ни в чёрта, но теперь был готов уверовать во что угодно, лишь бы закончился этот кошмар.

Едва дождавшись утра, он отправился в Храм преподобного Серафима Саровского. С самого начала всё пошло наперекосяк – бабушки на паперти набросились на него, словно голодные чайки из мультфильма «В поисках Немо», выпрашивая деньги; бабушки в церкви зашипели на него, что неправильно крестится. Когда же он подошёл к церковной лавке купить свечку и просфорку, чтобы заказать молитву за упокой и поинтересовался, можно ли молиться за некрещеного, женщина в платочке ему ответила: 

\- В храме на поминовение подавать записочки с именами некрещенных людей нельзя.

\- А освятить землю, чтобы запечатать могилу?

\- Тем более.

Увидев, как опечалился Виктор, вмешалась одна из прихожанок:

\- А ты к батюшке Никодиму после службы подойди, он всё растолкует.

Ещё совсем молодой, но уже порядком раздобревший священник за скромное вознаграждение в виде сотни долларов согласился помочь Виктору.

– Любому православному христианину тяжело осознавать, что кто-то из его близких людей умер, так и не став полноправным членом Церкви Христовой. Однако впадать в уныние не стоит, промысел Божий есть и о таких людях – искренняя сердечная молитва поможет душе умершего человека, даже если тот не успел глубоко познать Бога, - начал батюшка.

\- Что же мне делать, чтобы его душа упокоилась и перестала преследовать меня?! – воскликнул Виктор.

– Поминать в храме его нельзя, но нет никаких препятствий для сугубой личной молитвы. Дома, перед домашним иконостасом, мы можем молиться обо всех близких нам людях, даже если они не были крещены, - пояснил священник.

\- Но я не умею молиться. Я даже молитвы ни одной не знаю, - растерялся Виктор.

\- А ты учись. Молитва проста: «Помилуй, Господи, душу раба Твоего (имя), отшедшего в жизнь вечную без Святаго Крещения. Неисследимы судьбы Твои. Не постави мне во грех сей молитвы моей. Но да будет святая воля Твоя».*

Виктор несколько раз повторил молитву, заучивая её наизусть, хоть и понимал, что толку от неё не будет. Кто он такой, чтобы обращаться к богу? И почему бог должен снизойти до молитв какого-то Никифорова, если до этого тот поминал его только всуе? У него даже икон дома нет, а серебряный крестик, которым его крестили в детстве, давно потерян.

Тем не менее, Виктор купил ещё свечей и небольшую иконку, после чего поехал в Ледовый. Поздно вечером, распустив всех своих учеников, Виктор вернулся домой с твёрдым намерением помолиться, но не тут-то было. Стоило ему начать, как звонил телефон, сам по себе включался телевизор или поднимался ветер, хлопая створками открытых окон и заставляя его прерваться. Он так и не смог до конца прочесть молитву, потому что внезапно уснул и во сне снова увидел Юри. На этот раз Кацуки был живым и таким же прекрасным, как во время исполнения «Эроса».

\- Я так рад, что ты пришёл ко мне, - сказал Юри. Вокруг него клубился туман, такой густой, что нельзя было разобрать, где они находятся.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, я так скучал… - признался Виктор.

\- Хочешь кацудон? – предложил Юри, и в этот момент Виктор увидел, что они находятся в «Ю-топии».

\- Не откажусь, - улыбнулся Виктор.

Юри усадил его за низенький столик и принёс миску с кацудоном и бамбуковые палочки.

\- Ну, как, вкусно? – поинтересовался Юри, разливая зелёный чай в крохотные фарфоровые пиалы.

\- Очень, - уплетая за обе щеки, ответил Виктор. – Как же я тебя люблю!

\- Почему же ты тогда хочешь, чтобы я навсегда ушёл? – спросил Юри чуть дрогнувшим голосом, и его прекрасные карие глаза наполнились слезами.

Внезапно лапша в миске Виктора зашевелилась, трансформируясь в червей, а чай в пиале превратился в зловонную мутную жижу. Не меньшие изменения претерпела и внешность Юри: кожа посерела и стала разлазиться, глаза и нос ввалились, прекрасные черные волосы стали выпадать клочьями.

\- Юри, что это? – Виктор ощутил первобытный ужас, заполнивший всё его существо. Он захотел убежать, но понял, что не может даже пошевелиться.

\- Еда, мы все здесь это едим, - сказал Юри. Его голос тоже изменился, став неприятным и глухим, словно доносился из-под земли. От него пахнУло тошнотворно-приторным гнилостным запахом. Обстановка вокруг них тоже переменилась.

Виктор озирнулся и понял, что теперь они сидят на Комаровском кладбище у свежевыкопанной могилы Юри. Виктора стало подташнивать. Титаническим усилием он поднял себя на ноги и отбросил в сторону пиалу с червями.

\- Ты не мой Юри, - заявил он и зашагал прочь. Земля под его ногами проседала и шевелилась, как будто в ней что-то копошилось.

\- Куда же ты уходишь, а как же наша брачная ночь? – донеслось ему вслед.

Виктор проснулся, клацая зубами от страха и холода. По дому гулял сквозняк от непонятным образом открывшегося окна. Нет, с этим нужно срочно что-то делать. Необходимо любой ценой избавиться от этих сновидений, иначе он скоро сойдёт с ума и вместо свадебного путешествия отправится в психушку.

 

* Источник: http://molitva-info.ru/molitvoslov/molitvy-za-nekreshchenyh-zhivyh-i-usopshih.html

 

Часть 2

\- Ты, что, снова плохо спал? – поинтересовалась на следующий день Мила при виде осунувшегося Виктора. 

\- Лучше бы совсем не спал, чем так спать, - буркнул в ответ Виктор.

\- Опять эти сны?

\- Они самые. Я даже в церковь вчера ходил и пытался вечером молиться, но ничего не помогает – снова приснился Юри, причём, на кладбище, - признался Виктор.

\- Значит, тебе нужно проведать его могилу. Давай съездим на кладбище после тренировки, - предложила Мила. 

\- Но ведь сегодня мы собирались выбирать тебе платье, - заметил Виктор.

\- Ничего, успеем ещё, - сказала Мила. – Важнее всего, чтобы твоя душа наконец успокоилась. 

Она, как всегда, была такой чуткой и понимающей, что Виктор в очередной раз убедился в правильности своего выбора. Потеря Юри всё ещё отзывалась болью в его сердце, но нужно было жить дальше.

 

Ближе к вечеру, когда Виктор распустил учеников, они купили четыре красных гвоздики, бутылку водки и нехитрую закусь, после чего отправились на кладбище. Там было тихо и спокойно, совсем не так, как в его сне. Только памятник чуть покосился, видимо, земля неравномерно осела после осенних ливней. Мягкой тряпочкой Мила отерла грязь с простенького надгробия из чёрного мрамора, на котором были высечены фигурный конёк и имя Юри с датами рождения и смерти. Виктор сходил к водопроводному крану с пустой канистрой из-под бензина и полил всё ещё цветущие у могилы бархотцы. Виктор не осмелился произнести этого вслух, поэтому мысленно просил Юри простить и отпустить его. Потом они уселись на лавочку и принялись поминать Юри. Виктор напоминался так, что Милке пришлось садиться за руль, везти его домой и укладывать в кровать.

\- Пожалуйста, останься со мной, я давно уже не маленький, но боюсь оставаться ночью один, - попросил Виктор, когда она уже собиралась уходить.

\- Ладно, - согласилась она.

Мила приняла душ, переоделась в одну из его старых рубашек и легла рядом. Виктор обнял её и наконец-то расслабился. Он не заметил, как, продолжая обнимать её, провалился в сон, но в какой-то момент она превратилась в Юри. Виктору сразу стало как-то тесно и душно. Он попытался немного отодвинуться от Юри и внезапно понял, что ему некуда деваться, потому что они лежали в заколоченном гробу.

\- Юри, помоги мне, нам нужно разбить крышку и выбраться наружу, иначе мы умрём! – тряся его за плечо, закричал Виктор.

\- Успокойся, мы давно уже мертвы, - спокойно ответил Юри и попытался его поцеловать, перекрывая остаткам кислорода доступ в лёгкие.

Виктор проснулся, хрипя, задыхаясь и изо всех сил отталкивая от себя Милу. Упав на пол, девушка громко выругалась:

\- Нет, ты таки больной, Никифоров, тебе не священник нужен, а психотерапевт. Не буду я с тобой больше оставаться ночевать, а то ещё чего доброго придушишь во сне.

\- Прости, Мила. Не знаю, что со мной творится в последнее время, но, честное слово, я не хотел тебя обидеть.

\- Но обидел. Пошли, что ли, чаю попьём, раз уж нам не суждено сегодня выспаться. 

 

Утром они вместе приехали в Ледовый и не смогли избежать зубоскальства Плисецкого:

\- Что, как бедному жениться, так и ночь коротка? – хитро прищурившись, сказал Юрка, намекая на помятый вид Никифорова.

\- Изыди, и без тебя тошно, - отмахнулся от него Виктор. – И вообще как бы всё не сорвалось из-за этой чертовщины.

\- Так, может, тебе к этому, экстрасексу сходить? – предложил Юра.

\- Экстрасенсу, - поправила его Мила.

\- Не слушай его, лучше не к этим шарлатанам, а в церковь сходи, - затянул старую песню Попович.

\- Да был я уже у этих служителей культа. Нельзя, говорят, в божьем храме за некрещеного молиться. Прямо дискриминация какая-то, - вздохнул Виктор.

\- Ты бы ещё сказал, что этот некрещёный был твоим мужем, чтоб уж наверняка тебя взашей оттуда прогнали с проклятиями, - высказался Юра.

 

Утопающий хватается за соломинку. Так и Виктор ухватился за мысль о добром волшебнике, который мигом избавит его от кошмаров. Побродив по интернету, он остановил свой выбор на знакомом по «Битве экстрасенсов» лице. Если верить рекламе, некромант Твигги обладала способностями медиума и могла общаться с умершими, читать людей, а также совершать любые магические ритуалы, чётко видеть прошлое и предсказывать будущее.

К ней-то и отправился Виктор. Низенькая хрупкая девушка произвела на него странное впечатление: вроде бы выглядит довольно молодо, а как зыркнет тёмными глазищами в душу, так кажется, что ей уже несколько сотен лет. Может быть, всему виной был эдакий демонический макияж (коричневая помада, фиолетовые тени вокруг запавших глаз и накрашенные чёрным лаком ногти), придававший ей вид злой колдуньи, может быть, мрачная обстановка квартиры, где жила и практиковала Твигги.

Она усадила посетителя за стол и велела положить ладони на хрустальный шар, затем стала совершать над его головой пассы руками. 

\- Недавно вы потеряли близкого человека, о котором долго скорбели, - вскоре возвестила она. 

\- Ну, не совсем недавно, три года назад, - уточнил Виктор.

\- Что значат три года в сравнении с вечностью, которую вы ему обещали провести вместе… - усмехнулась экстрасенс. – Вспомните, какую клятву вы давали на свадьбе?

Виктор не ослышался, она действительно сказала «ему», значит, не шарлатанка. Или просто интересуется фигурным катанием и связанными с ним слухами.

\- Кажется, я обещал быть с ним всегда, и Юри обещал оставаться со мной всегда, - память у него всегда была дырявой, но тот день он помнил до мельчайших подробностей. 

\- Ох уж эти влюблённые… Стандартной формулировки: «пока смерть не разлучит нас» вам показалось недостаточно. Весьма опрометчиво с вашей стороны. Нужно быть очень осторожными с подобными клятвами. Вот он и тянется к вам из потустороннего мира, ведь между вами столь сильная связь, которую не смогла разрушить даже смерть, - кажется, магичку ни капли не смущало то, что покойным супругом Виктора был мужчина. – Это его кольцо?

\- Да, - Виктор не смог расстаться с подарком Юри ни после его смерти, ни теперь, когда собирался связать себя узами нового брака.

\- Это – материальное выражение вашей астральной связи. Если хотите разорвать её, вам нужно снять и спрятать подальше это кольцо, – объяснила экстрасенс.

Виктор попытался стащить кольцо, но оно словно вросло в кожу.

\- Попробуете дома с мылом. Если не получится, есть другой выход – я могу провести тёмный ритуал освобождения, но мне понадобится зуб, кость, ноготь или любой другой биоматериал умершего.

\- Господи, да где ж я их возьму? Ну, не могилу же раскапывать, чтобы достать их оттуда, - Виктор пытался сообразить, что же могло остаться от Юри, кроме его коньков и медалей. Волосы на расчёске? Нет, уже нет ни их, ни расчёски Юри. Презервативы со спермой, кажется, они тоже вовремя выбрасывали в мусор.

\- Как знать, как знать… - некромант снова улыбнулась, но на этот раз её улыбка показалась Виктору недоброй. – А теперь простите, у меня записан следующий клиент.

\- И никаких амулетов, оберегов? – удивился Виктор.

\- Всё, что вам нужно, находится в вашем сердце.

Виктор отправился домой, так и не сумев понять, что она имела в виду. Дома кольцо сниматься тоже не захотело. Не помогли ни мыло, ни растительное масло. Только палец распух от всех этих манипуляций. Виктор решил, что завтра пойдёт в мастерскую и попросит аккуратно распилить кольцо, и прилёг отдохнуть на диван. Сам не заметил, когда уснул.

На этот раз сон был лёгким и приятным. Они с Юри исполняли совместный парный танец, как тогда, на показательных в Барселоне, кружа по зеркальной поверхности льда и легонько касаясь друг друга. Вот только зрителей на этот раз не было, они были одни в целом мире. Внезапно мир моргнул, и по льду поползли трещины, черты лица Юри заострились, глаза превратились в тёмные омуты, где недолго и потерять себя. Музыка в последний раз вознеслась к небесам, прежде чем обрушиться какофонией звуков. Лёд под коньками проломился, и они оба рухнули в преисподнюю, где преобразившийся в демона Юри вновь закружил его в танце.

\- Ну, же, Виктор, улыбнись, ведь сегодня наша свадьба, - тёмный Юри накинул на его голову неизвестно откуда взявшуюся чёрную вуаль.

Окружающий мир скрыла зыбкая пелена. Виктору снова стало душно и нестерпимо страшно. Казалось, он растворяется и исчезает навсегда в этом нигде, и это было намного страшнее всех прежних кошмаров.

Виктор с криком проснулся, опрометью бросился на кухню и схватился за нож. Если он не может снять кольцо, то отрежет палец, на который оно надето…

 

Часть 3

Отрезать себе палец правой руки, не обладая навыками хирурга или маньяка-убийцы, оказалось довольно трудно и очень больно. Особенно, если ты правша и резать надо левой. Виктор витиевато выматерился, отбросил нож в раковину и полез в холодильник за привычным обезболивающим душевные и физические раны средством. Плеснул немного водки на порез для дезинфекции и отхлебнул из горлышка несколько глотков. Водка обожгла пищевод и разлилась по телу приятным теплом. 

Немного успокоившись, Виктор пошёл в ванную за бинтами, чтобы перевязать палец, из которого продолжала хлестать кровь. Кое-как перебинтовал руку и смыл с неё потёки крови. Бросив мельком взгляд в зеркало, он увидел за своей спиной стоявшего, опершись рукой о косяк, Юри. На руке покойного мужа блеснуло обручальное кольцо. Виктор испугался и резко обернулся. Позади него никого не было.

Это уже шизуха полная. Он больше не вынесет этих кошмаров. Внезапно Виктора осенило: если он не может снять обручальное кольцо со своего пальца, чтобы разорвать связь, то снимет его с пальца Юри, причём, сделает это немедленно. И плевать, что ради этого придётся раскопать его могилу. Правда, у него нечем копать. Ничего, сейчас найдёт у кого-нибудь из друзей. Виктор вернулся в комнату за мобильным и набрал номер Георгия.

\- Витя, у тебя что-то случилось? – раздался сонный голос Поповича.

\- Случилось. Я так больше не могу, - сбивчиво заговорил Виктор. – У тебя же вроде есть дача, значит, должна быть и лопата. Она мне срочно нужна.

\- Витя, какая лопата в три часа ночи? – офонарел Георгий. – Ты собираешься накопать червей для рыбалки или зарыть пять золотых на Поле Чудес?

\- Нет, мне нужно срочно раскопать могилу Юри, чтобы он перестал разгуливать в моих снах, - признался Виктор.

\- Витя, не сходи с ума, раскапывать могилу без санкции прокурора незаконно. Ляг поспи, и всё пройдёт, – посоветовал Гоша.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне поспать? – Виктор зашёлся истеричным смехом. – Чтобы снова попасть в роли жертвы в очередной фильм ужасов про ходячих мертвецов?

\- Тогда выпей успокоительное и посмотри какой-нибудь позитивный фильмец. Блин, не можешь спать, так не мешай другим! – проворчал Георгий и отключился.

\- Твою бога душу мать! – выругался Виктор, швырнул телефон в стену и пошёл на кухню за новой порцией успокоительной водки.

После этого он включил ноутбук и залез в интернет, чтобы узнать, есть ли в городе круглосуточные гипермаркеты, где можно было бы приобрести лопату, топорик и что там ещё может понадобиться для того, чтобы вскрыть гроб. Таким оказался Строительный центр Петрович на Таллинском шоссе. Виктор торопливо оделся, сунул в карманы наличные на случай, если ночью там не работают терминалы, ну, и для охранников на кладбище пригодятся, чтобы не задавали лишних вопросов.

 

Главные ворота на кладбище со стороны улицы Озёрной были закрыты, но это его не остановило. Виктор объехал кладбище по лесной дороге и зашёл со стороны озера Щучьего, там, где не было ограды. Через полтора часа после выхода из дома Никифоров уже стоял с новенькой титановой лопатой над могилой любимого. Свежий ветер ворошил его волосы, выдувая остатки хмеля из головы. Лёгкий плащик не спасал от ночного холода. Рука снова стала болеть. Господи, и зачем он припёрся на кладбище в это жуткое время, когда за каждым крестом мерещится чья-то тень и можно подцепить столбняк, копаясь в земле с открытой раной? Может быть, стоит вернуться сюда в светлое и по ощущениям более безопасное время суток? Нет, днём ему непременно помешают или он сам передумает, а потом на следующую ночь снова будет мучиться от этих снов. Виктор тяжело вздохнул и вонзил лопату в землю. Главное – постараться ни о чём не думать, сосредоточиться на работе и не смотреть по сторонам. А боль – это хорошо, она только подстёгивает и не даёт забыть, почему он здесь оказался посреди ночи.

Сначала он вырыл ров вдоль одной стороны памятника, всё больше подкапываясь под его основание. Потом навалился всем телом и завалил его, открывая доступ к месту захоронения. Теперь Виктор принялся копать с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Когда яма была примерно по пояс, он остановился и присел на лавочку передохнуть. Устал как собака, зато согрелся, даже взмок и перестал бояться. 

Только он об этом подумал, как понял, что сглазил: вышедшая из-за туч луна осветила призрачный силуэт Юри, сидевшего рядом с ним на лавочке. Бледный и красивый Юри смотрел на него с укоризной, явно не одобряя то, что муж решился потревожить его в могиле. Виктор до смерти перепугался, резко вскочил и шарахнулся в сторону. Сторона оказалась неудачной – он потерял равновесие и свалился в яму. Попытавшись подняться, он понял, что подвернул ногу. Но самым страшным было не это, а то, что призрачный Юри снова оказался с ним рядом. Тело Виктора парализовал первобытный страх. Не было сил ни бежать, ни кричать. Он вжался в край ямы, думая о том, что его сон сбывается – теперь они оба в земле и останутся в ней навечно. Призрачный силуэт Юри придвинулся ближе, Виктор ощутил, как его обдало холодом, и потерял сознание.

Часть 4

На следующее утро, так и не дозвонившись Никифорову, Попович поехал к нему домой. Дверь была не заперта, но Виктора там не было. Видимо, друг всё же уехал на кладбище, да так и не вернулся. Окровавленный нож на кухне и следы крови на полу от кухни до ванной, полупустая бутылка водки, разбитый мобильник и разбросанные вещи наводили на мысли о том, что Виктор был явно не в себе, когда покидал своё жилище. Всё больше беспокоясь, Георгий обзвонил Милу, Юру и Якова. Выяснив, что ни с кем из них Виктор сегодня утром не связывался и на катке не появлялся, он направился на кладбище. 

Мёртвый Никифоров нашёлся в разрытой могиле Кацуки. Лежал, обхватив руками гроб, и улыбался. Видимо, довёл себя до крайней степени психоза, оттого и отбросил коньки, явившись посреди ночи на кладбище в состоянии аффекта. Попович вызвал скорую и полицию. Затем известил Милу и Фельцмана и позвал кладбищенских работников, чтобы восстановили могилу Кацуки.

После вскрытия тела Никифорова патологоанатомы сделали заключение, что известный спортсмен умер от острой сердечной недостаточности, пребывая в состоянии сильного алкогольного опьянения. Яков взял на себя общение с журналистами, пресекая на корню любые версии о психическом расстройстве Никифорова, из-за которого тот оказался ночью у разрытой могилы Кацуки, а Мила с Георгием занялись организацией похорон. Глядя на их горе, даже Юрка не решался зубоскалить о том, что от Милы все женихи сбежали: один – к другой девушке, а другой – на тот свет к парню.

Мила долго не могла успокоиться, думая, что, прояви она чуть больше терпения, и Виктор был бы жив. Даже в церковь за него ходила молиться, чтобы хотя бы после смерти нашёл успокоение. Георгий тоже испытывал чувство вины за то, что не примчался к другу среди ночи, не остановил, не успокоил, не уберёг…

В тот вечер во время молитвы в Храме случилось нечто странное – Мила увидела слёзы на лице иконы Божьей матери, и ей почудился тихий голос:

\- Не печалься, доченька, он там не одинок, и с ним теперь всё правильно.

В тот же вечер к Поповичу после тренировки подошла невысокая девушка, накрашенная не менее эффектно, чем он для своей программы о Спящей красавице, и сказала, что Виктор нашёл то, что ему было нужно, в своём сердце, и теперь ему хорошо. 

Виктор очнулся от тихих всхлипываний и прикосновения влажных губ к своей раненой руке – это Юри, такой родной и донельзя расстроенный, целовал его искалеченный палец.

\- Ну вот, ничего не меняется – плохо мне, а ревёшь опять ты… Стало быть, ты не собираешься прямо сейчас съесть мой мозг, или, чем вы там, зомби, питаетесь, - Виктор погладил взъерошенные волосы Юри и удивился тому, что сумел это сделать. 

\- Я не зомби, а синигами, - обиделся Юри. – Мы не едим людей, а доставляем их души на суд.

\- Я, что, уже настолько нагрешил, что мне пора на страшный суд? Поэтому ты так активно сживаешь меня со света? – Виктор настолько измучился за последние несколько недель, что уже устал бояться, и хотел сейчас лишь одного – чтобы этот кошмар поскорее закончился. 

\- Не в этом дело. Синигами – всего лишь проводники душ и выполняют волю божеств смерти. Обычно они работают парами, а моя пара – это ты. Навечно. Именно это ты мне пообещал на нашей свадьбе. Я тоже клялся быть с тобой всегда, поэтому и не могу нарушить клятвы. Я не хотел тебя пугать, просто не мог пересечь грань между мирами иначе, кроме как, являясь тебе во снах. А сны – это такая зыбкая субстанция. Стоило тебе лишь раз испугаться вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, увидев меня, и с тех пор ткань сновидения всякий раз начинала искажаться при моём появлении, - объяснил Юри. 

\- Почему же сейчас я вижу тебя обычным, таким, каким ты был при жизни? Почему я снова могу прикасаться к тебе? – спросил Виктор.

\- Потому что твоё сердце дало сбой, и ты сам сейчас находишься на границе между миром мёртвых и миром живых. Не бойся, ты всё ещё можешь вернуться назад, если этого хочешь, и я не стану тебя удерживать, хоть мне и будет очень больно от того, что ты женишься на Миле, – подняв на него полные слёз глаза, пообещал Юри.

\- Она спасла меня от одиночества и отчаяния после твоей гибели. Она – хороший друг, вот я и решил, что жениться на ней будет правильно, чтобы отблагодарить за всё то добро, что она для меня сделала. Но я никогда не смогу разлюбить тебя и полюбить её так, как она того заслуживает, - признался Виктор.

\- Я тоже буду любить тебя всегда, Виктор, даже если больше не смогу тебя увидеть. 

\- Почему это не сможешь? – поинтересовался Виктор. Раньше его дико пугали сны, где присутствовал призрак Юри, а теперь он испытывал не меньший страх при мысли о том, что они могут прекратиться.

– Синигами имеют право появляться в мире живых только для сбора душ умерших, и если я не найду себе напарника, то мне будет закрыт путь в твой мир, - пояснил Юри.

\- Зачем тебе искать пару, ведь она у тебя уже есть? Ты сам говорил, что наша клятва нерушима. Я отправлюсь с тобой, – как только Виктор понял, что это будет правильно, и принял решение, у него словно сработал невидимый переключатель в мозгу, и в душе воцарилось умиротворение.

\- Виктор! – воскликнул Юри и бросился ему на шею. 

\- Мой Юри, - целуя его, прошептал Виктор. 

На мгновение он зажмурился от удовольствия, а когда открыл глаза, всё вокруг было озарено неярким сиреневатым светом. Мир был наполнен пением птиц и ароматом сакуры, под которой они стояли. Вдали слышались плеск ручья и собачий лай.

\- Обалдеть! Сакура цветёт, несмотря на то, что сейчас глубокая осень, - удивился Никифоров.

\- Здесь всегда цветёт сакура и всегда тепло, - улыбнулся Юри.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что этот ваш ад такой приятный на вид… - рассмеялся Виктор.

\- Почему сразу «ад»? Тут есть разные места, и каждый получает по заслугам. Идём, нам нужно зарегистрироваться в департаменте «Сёкан» и получить распределение в регион, где нам с тобой предстоит работать, - Юри потянул Виктора за руку. – Ты предпочитаешь Россию или Японию?

\- И здесь бюрократия… – вздохнул тот, подчиняясь ему. – Всё равно – где, главное, что мы с тобой теперь навсегда вместе.

 

*"И если я пойду долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной..."   
Псалом Давида № 22


End file.
